As display devices capable of realizing self-illumination, wide angle of view and high contrast, Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) display devices have been popular with people.
During the display of an OLED display device, a pixel driving circuit in the OLED display device drives OLED light-emitting devices of corresponding sub-pixels to emit light, so that the OLED display device displays pictures without backlight.